


Empty Gold

by ProtectRafeAdler



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectRafeAdler/pseuds/ProtectRafeAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe grimaced as he surveyed the room. He was currently pressed against the wall, champagne flute in hand, trying his best to blend into the shadows. He despised his parents’ gatherings with a passion but as the heir to the Adler throne, he wasn’t given much of a choice in attending. Rafe sighed, his eyes trailing over everybody in the room, picking out the strangers from the usuals. Rafe could tell that many were only using his family to up their status however his parents were firm believers that everyone here was loyal to them. Rafe couldn’t wait for the day somebody proved them wrong.<br/>It seemed Samuel Drake was the perfect man to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Gold

Rafe grimaced as he surveyed the room. He was currently pressed against the wall, champagne flute in hand, trying his best to blend into the shadows. He despised his parents’ gatherings with a passion but as the heir to the Adler throne, he wasn’t given much of a choice in attending. Rafe sighed, his eyes trailing over everybody in the room, picking out the strangers from the usuals. Rafe could tell that many were only using his family to up their status however his parents were firm believers that everyone here was loyal to them. Rafe couldn’t wait for the day somebody proved them wrong.

His eyes caught, his gaze stopping its sweep of the room as his interest was piqued by someone. The man must have been a few years older than Rafe, taller than him, brown hair pushed away from his face, a few lines around his tired eyes. Certainly not someone Rafe had seen before. Rafe would have remembered him. The man was talking to another, the slight resemblance and fond look told Rafe that it was likely to be his younger brother. Rafe sighed once more, noticing the pointed looks his parents were giving him. He downed what was left of his champagne, placed the glass down on the nearest surface and pushed himself off the wall. Rafe had long learnt what that look meant: socialise and stop being a disappointment.

It was a few hours before Rafe could slip back into his position, this time choosing closer to the corner in the hopes of better cover. He hadn’t the chance to talk to the mysterious man from earlier though he had seen the brother sneak further into the palace where he clearly wasn’t supposed to be. Rafe pretended he hadn’t seen anything.

“I see you’re enjoying being here as much as I am” Rafe barely flinched at the unexpected voice, instead turning to face the speaker with a polite smile. Rafe felt his heart stutter for a moment as he faced his mystery man. He was even more attractive up close. And a nice voice as well. Rafe was never going to forget about him, perhaps he wouldn’t need to…

“Would that happen to be somewhere between ‘I want to strangle somebody with my tie’ and ‘I want to strangle myself with my own tie’?”

“That- That actually describes it perfectly. Samuel’s the name” The man – Samuel – held out a hand.

“Rafe” Rafe only hesitated for a moment in giving his name, deliberating whether or not to give Rafe or Raphael. He had to focus on keeping his breathing steady as he shook Samuel’s hand, the roughness of his fingers sending a shiver up Rafe’s spine.

“Pleasure. So, Rafe, why are you here if you despise it so much?”

“I could ask you the same” Rafe answered. At Samuel’s raised eyebrow, he chose to answer properly. “My parents deem in necessary for me to attend these. What about you, Samuel?”

Samuel paused for a moment before answering, the second of hesitation telling Rafe everything he needed to know.

“I came to meet a handsome man, such as yourself, and possibly not spend the night alone.”

“Smooth.” Rafe deadpanned “So you being here has nothing to do with your brother sneaking off to places he shouldn’t be?” The shocked look on Samuel’s face may have been worth dashing all Rafe’s hopes of Samuel’s earlier statement coming true.

“How did you…?”

“The thing about standing away from everyone is that you notice everything, Samuel. Don’t look so worried, I won’t tell anyone.” Rafe wasn’t lying, he wasn’t going to say anything. As far as he was concerned, Samuel’s brother could do whatever he wants in the palace’s private areas.

“Thank you, Rafe. But speaking of Nathan, he’s taking longer than he should be and well, my baby brother is like a magnet to trouble.”

“Follow me, I know a less suspicious way in” Rafe didn’t hesitate before taking Samuel’s hand, leading him out into the front gardens. There was still a few guests out there, enjoying the fresh air. Rafe didn’t stop, taking Samuel away from everyone, down a small stone path that led towards the orchid.

“Where the hell are we going, Rafe?” Samuel asked as they moved further away from the ball.

“Don’t you trust me?” Rafe turned to give Samuel a grin. “What was your brother doing, anyway?”

Samuel didn’t answer.

“Come on, Samuel, if I wasn’t going to tell anyone that he was sneaking around to begin with, why would I say anything about what he’s doing.”

“Okay, fine, you’re not going to stop asking unless I tell you. He’s stealing something.”

“Stealing what?”

“… A crucifix.”

“A crucifix?”

“It’s got this gold and silver inlay, very important to us.”

“Sounds like it. Up through this window.”

Rafe easily slid open the window, climbing through it with practised ease. Samuel followed quickly, landing on carpeted flooring with a soft thud.

“Do you actually know where to go?”

“Of course I do, why? Do you doubt me Samuel?” Samuel didn’t answer.

Rafe managed to lead Samuel to within a few rooms of the crucifix before they heard footsteps. Footsteps that were too fast to be the guards. Somebody was running and Rafe had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

“I think we found your brother” Rafe whispered before Nathan came crashing around the corner, crucifix in hand. Samuel dragged both Rafe and Nathan into the corridor they had just came from.

“I don’t think they saw my face” Nathan said as he put the crucifix in his jacket. “Sorry, who are you?”

“This is Rafe” Samuel spoke “He helped me get back here.”

“Speaking of, we should probably get out of here” Rafe said, starting to hear the footsteps of the guards that should have been following Nathan. Rafe grabbed Samuel’s arm and began to lead them back out the way they came. They were nearly out when a voice stopped them.

“Stop. You’re not supposed to be back here.” Rafe heard Samuel curse under his breath before he and Nathan turned around to face the guard.

“At ease” Rafe said as he stepped in front of Samuel. “They’re with me.”

The guard looked Samuel and Nathan over, taking in Samuel’s open top button and Nathan’s disarray and slight flush. Rafe knew the conclusion that he was going to draw. Rafe could basically feel Samuel’s confusion and from the corner of his eye he could see Nathan’s face scrunch up slightly before his eyes widened as they guard spoke again.

“My apologies, Prince Raphael, I didn’t realise.”

Samuel tensed up behind Rafe, no doubt realising that they just broke into the palace and stole something in front of the crown prince.

“It’s fine. We’ll be on our way now.” The guard seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

“Your Highness, there’s been a theft, the St. Dismas cross.”

“The thieves haven’t been through this way but they’re no doubt long gone by now. Besides, the cross is hollow, basically worthless.”

“Of course, Prince Raphael, I’ll let you be on your way now.” The guard quickly scurried away.

“You two should probably leave now, once word gets out, the guards will be checking everyone’s pockets.”

The two brothers followed Rafe in a stunned silence as he led them back out into the gardens. Neither seemed to know what to do once they were breathing in the open air.

“We should really be going” Nathan eventually said after a few silent minutes.

“Yeah” Samuel agreed, casting Rafe a look he couldn’t quite decipher before starting to turn away.

“Samuel” Rafe said, grabbing the man by the waist and crashing their lips together before he could talk himself out of it. Rafe’s other hand moved to Samuel’s neck, bringing him closer as Samuel’s hand moved to cup Rafe’s cheek. Rafe was just amazed that Samuel was actually kissing him back.

Eventually they had to break apart and Rafe faintly heard Nathan give a low whistle. Nobody seemed to quite know what to say so Rafe took a step back out of Samuel’s arms, gave a nod to each brother and turned and walked away.


End file.
